This invention relates generally to munitions, and more specifically to structures for reducing the sensitivity to sympathetic detonation and cookoff of single case bombs and other explosive devices that must be stored and transported under a variety of conditions prior to use.
Limits on availability of munitions at main operating bases severely impacts military readiness. Quantity and distance separation requirements, based upon a classification system according to type of explosive compound and munition design, are the primary limitations. The goal is to reduce the risk of an accidental explosion of one explosive from spreading by sympathetic detonation to adjacent explosives. A related goal is to reduce the tendency of munitions to cookoff, or explode from exposure to heat. Reducing the sensitivity of munitions to sympathetic detonation and cookoff will result in relaxed quantity and spacing limitations and permit safe storage of greater quantities of munitions at military sites.
Much work has been done to develop less sensitive explosives. Unfortunately, except for very costly explosives such as TATB, most explosive compounds are sensitive to shock detonation in relationship to their Performance; i.e., the higher the performance, the higher the sensitivity to shock initiated detonation. Further, bombs filled with so-called insensitive explosives require special and oversized boosters to initiate the main charge and still suffer a loss in performance from the lower energy of the insensitive explosive material. Also, boostering explosives are typically sensitive explosives formulated with RDX, HMX and other highly detonation sensitive materials. Therefore, to produce a bomb with so-called insensitive explosives requires a booster that is more sensitive than would normally be required. The problem of making a bomb with an insensitive bomb fill and a special, yet reliable, booster has, despite intensive research and development efforts, not been solved.
Present bombs generally have a single steel case with a thin inside coating of asphalt or Polymeric to reduce corrosion and make a barrier between various explosive compounds and the metal case. The case is filled with a main explosive charge. This design is very susceptible to detonation by both shock loading and heat.
It is thus seen that there is a need for improved ordnance and munitions that are less susceptible to sympathetic detonation and cookoff.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement of explosives inside munitions that reduces susceptibility to sympathetic detonation and cookoff.
It is also a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved bomb casing structure that reduces susceptibility to sympathetic detonation and cookoff.
It is another object of the present invention to increase the quantity limitations and reduce the spacing requirements for safe storage and transportation of bombs and other munitions.
It is a feature of the present invention that it uses existing fuses to initiate the main charge.
It is also a feature of the present invention that its reduced susceptibility to sympathetic detonation and cookoff allows the use of more modern bomb pallets.
It is another feature of the present invention that its teachings may be easily adapted for safer commercial storage and transportation of high explosives.
It is an advantage of the Present invention that it can also enhance the blast effectiveness of the bomb or ordnance.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it increases the penetration capability of heavy case, or armor penetration, bombs against heavily reinforced targets, such as command and control bunkers or the like, by reducing premature detonation before the desired penetration.
It is another advantages of the present invention that it is simple to understand, operate and build.